


A Visitor in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Reupload]Deleted my account etc.Reuploading most of the stories if I can recover the ones I deleted____________________________________Comfort can be found in the unlikeliest of places
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	A Visitor in the Night

Jon Snow felt as if he was in trance. They’d just received word that Lord Eddard Stark, his father, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North had been executed for treason on the stops of Baelor.

He still remembered Robb’s and Lady Catelyn’s faces when they got the news, the deep sorrow and hopelessness clear as the sun on a cloud-free day.

Currently he was staring sightlessly up at the ceiling of his room in Riverrun. He couldn’t stop as an onslaught of memories assaulted his mind.

Their father finally lets him and Robb start practicing with actual steel instead of wooden practice swords. When he had taken them hunting in the Wolfswood and Jon had caught a rabbit.

Tears suddenly began forming in his eyes and he swiftly raised a hand to wipe them away.

Whatever feeling he might have towards his father for never telling him who his mother was seemed ridiculous now that he was gone. So it was with sorrowful thoughts that Jon Snow crawled under his bed to sleep after only taking off his boots and outer top layer.

He fell asleep before the sun had even disappeared below the horizon.

***

Jon was woken by the soft click of his door locking and he slowly reached for the dagger sitting on the bedside table where the only lit candle in the room also was. His intruder could be heard softly near him.

Just as he felt the bed dip slightly he tightly grabbed the knife, flipped over and blindly reached out to grab the unwelcome visitor. But he intentionally made his hand go wide when he laid eyes on who the guest was.

The woman jumped back off the bed as his missed slash cut through the air above where she’d been sitting.

Then he once more turned his eyes to the intruder, noting the audible quickness of her breath and the slight ruffle of her normally finely styled hair.

“Lady Catelyn I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you and…” he rambled off apologies while those bright blue eyes stared at him.

He was interrupted when Lady Catelyn walked back over to him and sat on the bedside again.

“You always looked so much like him,” Jon couldn’t produce any words as his father’s wife spoke, “and I hated you for it.”

“You were a living reminder of the fact some random woman could give him a son with the Stark look while I could not.” Still Jon couldn’t speak but he noticed none of the hostility or indifference that her tone normally had when she spoke to him.

“But now…” He had never seen the Lady of Winterfell as hesitant as she was now, “Now you’re one of the only things still left of him in this world.” 

When he heard the choked son his first instinct was to move closer to try and comfort her, but he reminded himself just who it was sitting on his bed and stopped himself. His comfort seemed to not have been needed anyways as Lady Catelyn quickly composed herself and wiped away the lone tear that had fallen from her eye.

“I haven’t been a good person when it came to my treatment of you, I know that,” she looked down into her lap where he saw her hands clenched shut, “I should have looked past the surface and realised that you were never at fault for the circumstances of your birth, but it was just… just…” Catelyn took a shaky breath, “just too hard.”

Jon was shocked at her words and his mouth opened and closed like fish as his mind scrambled for what to say.

He hesitantly slid a bit closer to her and spoke, “I never really blamed you, my lady,” he struggled to find his words as the cover slid down his chest when he sat up straighter, “You… you treated me better than most, better then you had to, you made sure I was clothed and fed and... I’ll always be grateful for that.”

She let out a weak laugh as she shook her head, “Perhaps, but I always tried to be better than most,” for the first time she truly looked at him, “and once when you were little, I…” she hesitated before suddenly grabbing his hand his hers to Jon’s shock, “You fell deathly ill, no one thought you’d survive, not even Ned,” at his father’s name her voice fell to a whisper and the hand holding his squeezed, “I sat at you side for days praying to all the Gods to let you live, that if they saved you I would care for you, love you and… be a mother to you.” 

Jon was both surprised and disturbed as he saw a completely different side to a woman he’d thought hated him. And he couldn’t deny the slight twinge in his heart at the thought of Lady Catelyn sitting by his side while he lay sick.

“My lady… I don’t know what to say.” Her blue eyes grew wet as she stared at him, he was confused when her hand ripped itself from his and she abruptly stood and began to pace across the floor.

“Scream at me! Yell and curse me! Throw something, break something!” She almost angrily said loudly, “I broke my promise! You should hate me! And I wouldn’t blame you.” Her pacing stopped so she was turned to him and he saw that same hopelessness from before in her eyes.

“I couldn’t keep my promise, and now horror after horror is befalling my family! And… and…” Jon leapt from the bed when he saw her legs give out and he quickly caught her, he couldn’t believe what was happening.

He was prepared to try and lift her up and take her back to her room when he suddenly froze at the next words she almost whispered.

“And it’s all because I couldn’t love a motherless child…” he looked into her sorrowful eyes and subdued face and was frozen in place as they sat on their knees with his arms holding her steady.

***

Catelyn could barely breath after her tirade and only the arms of Jon Snow kept her from falling over on the floor. 

She was truly confused about his reaction, she had confessed to her broken promise and yet he had done nothing except for catch her when her legs gave out.

Catelyn also felt guilt for not telling the whole story but just couldn’t bring herself to confess that she had prayed for his death before he had fallen ill. Her guilt was made worse by Jon Snow’s seeming ease in forgiving her.

Her shame didn’t stop there, the only reason she found the courage to do this was because of the glasses of wine she’d had. 

She didn’t know how long they sat on the floor while Jon held her but that when she raised her head she found herself staring into grey eyes that were set in a hauntingly familiar face, yet it was also too young and worry-free, the angles too sharp and soft at the same time, it was practically a stranger’s face.

As she stared into those eyes her grieving and fuzzy mind couldn’t differentiate from past memories and the present, so it was with surprising force she leaned forward and captured Jon Snow’s soft lips in a desperate kiss. 

Catelyn knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong and the person she was kissing wasn’t her Ned, but right now she longed for any semblance of the familiar comfort he used to offer her. So she deepened the kiss and flung her arms around his neck.

However a moment later she realised that her kiss wasn’t being reciprocated and then the reality of the situation crashed into her. Her eyes flew open and loosened her grip around his neck, this also made her aware of the fact that his arms now hung limply at his sides which meant that there was now nothing holding her up.

Catelyn fell to the floor but barely registered it, still in shock over her actions.

She couldn’t believe she just kissed her husband’s son like that. Her face grew red in shame.

And so they were both frozen in their spots on the floor, Jon kneeling with wide eyes and Catelyn breathing heavily while resting on her elbows. When Catelyn finally moved it was with slow movements as she got on her knees and got closer to Jon.

Grey eyes stared into blue ones while silence filled the room.

Then both exploded into action as Catelyn once more flung her arms around Jon and locked lips with him. This time Jon participated eagerly as he put his arm around his brother’s mother. His hands settled on her hips and her legs were on either side of him, his lap covered under her pale blue skirt.

Catelyn opened her mouth in a groan as she felt the warmth of another body pressed against for the first time in ages. Jon took this as an invitation which he happily accepted and stuck his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of it and tasting the sweet wine she’d had.

Meanwhile Catelyn was pleasantly surprised when she felt a tongue enter her mouth and soon repaid the action as she twisted her own tongue around his own and both explored the others mouth.

The air grew hot as Catelyn felt the hands on her hips slide behind her until they were resting on her clothed behind. Then she moaned when they started cupping and groping her, her dress ruffling as she ground their bodies together.

She then placed her own hands on Jon’s shoulders and began massaging them, feeling the hard muscles beneath the thin shirt he wore. Her bright blue eyes flew open when she ground into his lap again and felt something hard against her center.

She broke the kiss and pulled back, they stared at each other as both panted and took in on another’s appearance. Both pairs of lips were wet and their faces flushed. 

Then she quickly got off his lap and stood up, motioning quickly for him to do the same. 

When Jon stood up she grabbed hold of his shoulders and with surprising strength pushed onto the bed, the back of his knees bent and he landed in a sitting position on the mattress.

He looked at her with confused eyes which she ignored in favor of putting her hands on the chest of the dress.

She hadn’t come here with this situation in mind but thanks to the combination of wine and Jon Snow’s apparent willingness to offer her what she wanted Catelyn wasn’t about to be satisfied with just a kiss.

And if she got to show this young pup that Catelyn Stark was still very much in her prime then all the better.

With practiced movements her fingers began undoing the strings that held it closed. With the last one undone it popped open and her milky white cleavage slightly flushed in excitement was revealed, had she looked up she would have seen Jon’s jaw drop but she wasn’t done yet. She hooked her fingers under the dress next to her neck and pulled it to the side before quickly doing the same on the other side.

With this her equally pale shoulders were revealed and the top of her dress now hung around her arms. The top half of her large breasts were now exposed, the dress only covering maybe an inch above her hard nipples. The dress sleeves now only clung to her forearms and a bit above the elbow leaving her upper arms naked.

Only now did she look up and see Jon’s jaw hanging open and his puppy-like eyes wide as two dinner plates. She couldn’t help the small amount of pride in her body for still being able to have that effect on a young man even after five children. Of course she also knew that she’d grow quite a bit, being a mother five times over had had an effect on her body, her breasts were undeniably on the larger side since they’d grown slightly after her children, she’d also put on a bit more weight on her thighs and hips but it was clear that her backside had gotten the best out of that deal.

All in all while her figure in her younger years had been impressive and had had that youthful glow, now she was rounder and curvier in all the right places, and so long as she could excite those, or more specifically the one, she wanted then she was satisfied.

She turned her attention back to the young man sitting on the bed staring at her in shock but what really drew her eyes, and was the reason she’d pushed him to the bed, was the bulge in his breeches.

Catelyn licked her full lips and approached the young Snow, her hips swinging perhaps a bit more then usual or necessary.

***

Jon Snow could only stare into the deep valley between her breasts as she neared. 

He felt himself straining against his breeches as his eyes saw the way Lady Catelyn’s nipples poked through the material covering them. He couldn’t decide where to keep his gaze focused as his eyes flickered between the hypnotic swaying of her hips, her nipples and full breasts and even her pale shoulders. Eventually however he settled on her face which held a look he could only describe as hungry, the way she licked her lips akin to how Ghost would before tearing into a juicy piece of meat.

Now Jon wasn’t a particularly tall man but normally he stood maybe half an inch above her in height, but because he was sitting on a bed she was now the one looking down at him. His breathing quickened when the red haired woman smoothly parted her legs and straddled his lap.

Her hands gripped his shoulders again and when she leaned in he eagerly did the same and then they were once again in a lip lock with each other. It wasn’t as fast or rough as before this time, instead they slowly mapped out each other’s tongue as the wet organs writhed against each other. Jon’s hands gravitated almost automatically to rest on Lady Catelyn’s behind again, he groped and kneaded the soft flesh through the cloth while she ground her hips into his own. Through his breeches he felt his straining shaft rub the hot center between the Lady’s legs.

Both groaned into the other’s mouth and as Jon’s grip on her behind tightened so did her grip on his shoulders. 

Then Lady Catelyn pulled away again and Jon was barely able to hold back an involuntary whine at the loss of contact. He felt a chill go down his spine as she immediately after leaned forward until he could feel her hot breath on against his ear, this made her thick auburn hair cover the lower half of his face and he inhaled her scent of sweet perfume, scented bath oils and a familiar smell like that of the cold, fresh air of the mornings of Winterfell.

“I’m the one who came to you, and the one to start this,” her voice showed that she was as breathless as he was as it whispered, “So it’s only right I show you what I can do, don’t you agree,” she leaned in so close that he felt her teeth almost scrape against his ear, 

“Jon. Snow?” He gasped as she ground against his crotch in rhythm with her voice while emphasizing every syllable of his name in a hot whisper.

Then she gave his earlobe a quick nibble and swiftly pulled herself off of him, the skirt that had been pooled around them slid off and the soft blue material made it look like a softly running river as it did.

He felt like his face was on fire as he stared up into her pretty blue eyes. But he also couldn’t help but try and take in all of her in the light of the candle sitting on his bedside table behind him and the one she’d brought that stood on the other one to his left. 

Her face was light and her skin had only the faintest of wrinkles, laugh lines around the corners of her mouth, some barely visible ones next to her eyes and a few thin worry lines grazed her forehead. Other than that her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips were swollen and wet. 

Her red hair seemed like fire in the flickering candle light and the exposed pale skin of her upper arms, shoulders and top half of her chest slightly glistened thanks to the small amount of sweat she had built up. Her breasts rose and fell with her every breath and her nipples showed through the clothing containing the rest of her. The dress pressed tight around her waist until it flared out where her hips were and the grey material was replaced by the blue of her skirt, which he now noticed had alternating wolves and trouts embroidered in silvery grey along the bottom. 

When Jon was finished drinking in her appearance he returned looking into her eyes. It seemed a common occurrence for them to simply stare at each other tonight.

Then, without breaking eye contact, Lady Catelyn took two steps forward until her dress brushed against Jon’s inner thighs, there she slowly sank down so she stood on her knees. The blue ring around her eye had shrunken as her pupils were blown wide and Jon knew his own eyes probably looked the same.

He could now look down into the valley of her impressive chest and though he thought it impossible he somehow grew even harder in his trousers. Catelyn seemed to notice the slight growth of the bulge in his lap as she flashed smirk up at him before looking back down.

Slowly he saw her raise her arms from her sides and place her hands on his upper thighs. Then she slowly began dragging her hands across his lap until they finally rested just millimetres from the tent in his pants.

Catelyn then slid her hands above the bulge and suddenly looped her long fingers in the laces of his breeches and with impressive speed undid them. Jon could hear the blood rushing in his ears as Lady Catelyn slowly scooted backwards and then hooked her fingers in the side of his pants and began pulling at them.

He lifted himself up slightly and she quickly pulled his pants down to his feet. He gasped at the feeling of finally being free of the tight prison and the air met his naked skin.

***

When Catelyn had pulled down the boy’s breeches she certainly hadn’t been expecting this.

She was left gaping at the sight of the naked sight of the thing that she had rubbed herself against earlier.

A pair of plum-sized balls rested below a cock of truly impressive size. It was as pale as the rest of him except for the pink head that leaked clear precum. It was as long as her forearm and thicker then three of her fingers except the head which was even thicker, she didn’t know it was possible for them to grow to this size. Her Ned had filled her nicely but this would stuff her to the brim!

A moan from Jon snapped her back to reality.

Catelyn steeled herself as she shakily put a hand on the base of the shaft, it was hot and throbbed in rhythm with his heart beat. Her fingers just barely managed to close around it.

When her hand had closed around it it had twitched and a splurt of precum flew from the tip and landed in between her breasts. Catelyn raised her other hand and dipped it in her cleavage, she scooped up a small amount and raised it to her lips.

It was salty on her tongue, and thick and sticky. She’d never been that interested in the oral part of sex, only having done it to Ned a handful of times, but the taste of it along with the arousing wrongness of what she was doing made her moan as she swallowed it.

After that the large cockhead looked better then any meal she had ever had. Catelyn angled the cock toward her and leant down with her tongue out. The first lick got another groan out of Jon and his hips jerked forward, rubbing the head on her tongue and spreading the clear fluid on it.

Catelyn then angled the cock up and leant down to where his cock and balls met, she planted her tongue on the underside and slowly dragged it up until she reached the tip. Then she swirled it around the leaking slit, collecting a generous helping before pulling her tongue back in and swallowing.

Catelyn continued licking the head and sometimes the underside while she guided her free hand to the large balls. A strangled sound escaped him when she cupped his sack in her hand and gently fondled them with her fingers.

She could help the smile that spread across her lips when she looked up through her eyelashes and saw Jon’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth open in a blissful expression. 

The very likely possibility that she was the first woman to touch him like this made her shiver and she was sure that her smallclothes now sported a considerable wet spot.

Deciding to show some mercy to the poor boy she quit licking him and stretched her thick lips around his head. She was rewarded with the sound of him bunching up the sheets as a long moan was heard above her. The cock now leaked directly into her mouth and she was forced to swallow frequently to avoid her mouth overflowing.

Guessing Jon had had enough time to gather himself she began pressing forward. As more of the head entered her mouth she softly scraped her teeth on the sensitive skin making it jerk in her mouth and hand as a spurt of precum was shot against the back of her throat. Jon moaned and tensed as Catelyn’s eyes flew wide as she sputtered around the head because of the surprise shot, when she recovered her eyes were a bit watery but other then that was ready to continue.

She pressed on until the head pressed on the back of her throat, this time she only coughed a bit around it before setting her shoulders and putting both of her hands on his thighs. Then she swallowed around it and the head began to enter her throat, she’d only ever done this once before at that time had been an accident that ended with her coughing profusely on the floor. Her eyes watered even more as ever so slowly the head popped into her throat and continued down, then inch after inch of the shaft entered her mouth and then throat. 

She wiggled her tongue against the underside to give as much stimulation as possible while her neck began bulging and the tears began falling down her cheeks. It was hard but eventually she had half of him inside her, her first thought was to immediately pull herself off of him but she stopped herself, she’d be damned if the cock of a virgin greenboy would prove to be too much for her!

So with a fire in her heart she took a deep breath through her nose and began sinking even more of it into her.

***

Jon Snow was in heaven as more and more of his cock was enveloped in the warm, tight embrace of Lady Catelyn’s throat. His hands gripped the sheets tightly while he clenched his eyes shut.

Curiosity made him slowly open his eyes and look down. He fisted the sheets even harder and felt his cock throb as he took in the sight of Lady Catelyn Stark choking around his cock. 

The normally prim and perfect Lady Stark was taking him in her mouth like any common whore and that was almost more arousing than the actual sight of her doing it.

Then his eyes bugged out and he let out gasp. Lady Catelyn had taken all of him and her nose was buried in his crotch while her chin rested on his balls. She swallowed around him which was a sensation he never could have imagined feeling as good as it did.

If she had stayed like that for one more second he was sure he would have burst, but it was not to be as she soon began pulling herself off his cock. When his head popped out of her throat and then mouth he felt the cool air even more because of the thick coating of saliva and throat slime Lady Catelyn had given his cock.

Both of them breathed heavily as they recuperated, though Catelyn’s was interrupted by having to slurp up dangling strands of spit and slime that hung from her lips and chin.

Jon was looking up at the ceiling when he felt two hands grab his own which had released their grip on the sheets. He looked down and limply allowed her to guide his hands while he looked down into her eyes.

She placed his hands on her head before hoarsely speaking, “I'm not some fragile flower, I can handle a bit of a roughing up.” Without waiting for an answer she leaned down and captured his head between her lips again.

Jon didn’t move his hands at all as he processed her words until he jerked as she gently bit down around his pale skin and gave a pointed look before getting back to sucking cock. Jon then hesitantly began by tangling his hands in her red hair which ruined the formerly styled hair completely, he stared down as Catelyn took half of him into her throat again before pulling up and then diving back down on him.

Slowly she increased her pace as she got used to taking him in her throat and as her speed picked up so too did Jon’s confidence and he began pulling at her ruffled hair and sometimes putting holding the sides of her head and massaging her scalp with his fingers.

He became mesmerised by the sight of Catelyn sucking him off and unknowingly his grip on her head and hair grew firmer, until Catelyn was just resting her hands in her lap as Jon pulled, pushed and generally just used her mouth as a lifeless hole to fuck. Wet squishy sounds echoed in the room as Jon’s precum and her spit mixed in her mouth as he used her.

He never got his cock past halfway into her despite his newfound enjoyment in skullfucking her. Spit mixed with his sticky precum dribbled out from between her lips and slid down his shaft to his lap. Jon gripped the smooth red hair tightly as he intently speared himself into the woman.

His use of her mouth came to an end when she raised her hands and gripped the hands holding her hair. Despite the pleasurable state he was in Jon was not so far gone that he didn’t immediately stop what he was doing and let Catelyn pry his hand from her head. When his hands rested at his sides again she put her own ones on his thighs and pulled the cock out of her with a wet sound, but she gave the tip one last lick on its way out.

***

As she took her first proper breath in minutes Catelyn couldn’t help but feel surprised at how rough Jon had been, not that she was complaining, being used like that had gotten her excited like never before and she’d admit without shame that she had rubbed herself through her clothes.

When Catelyn had regained her breath she looked up and Jon who was staring at with wide eyes and breathing heavily. Then after a few seconds when she felt ready again she slurped up the head into her mouth again.

Jon put his hands in her hair unprompted but was content with just tangling his fingers in the auburn locks instead of taking complete control this time. Catelyn didn't take him into her throat this time and instead just bobbed up and down on the head and a bit of the shaft, swirling her tongue around the sensitive organ as she sucked it.

She felt Jon’s grip tighten when she began humming around him and slightly dipped the head into her throat. Her lips served as a tight seal with only a drop or two of their mixed fluids escaping it while she swallowed the rest.

Suddenly Jon’s grip grew painful and she felt his whole body tense. Knowing what was happening she got an idea and, while still humming around him, pulled him out of her mouth then she leaned her head back as much as she could with his grip as tight as it was. She put both her hands around his length and began pumping up and down, her mouth also opened and she stuck her tongue out in anticipation for what was to come.

Jon’s groan was all the eating she got before she felt the first warm rope of his seed land on her face, after the first one it was as if the floodgates opened and she could barely keep count of how many ropes he shot on her. Only around three landed in her mouth however as the rest landed across her face, over her closed eyes, on her forehead, cheeks and one even landed in an uneven line down her neck and on the top of her right breast.

When a few seconds passed without any more cum she closed her mouth and swallowed the salty yet tasty treat and then removed her hands from his shaft and tried to wipe the seed off her closed eyelids before opening her eyes. When she did she almost immediately closed her left eye again as thin white strands of seed connected her eyelashes with her cheekbone and her vision was slightly obscured behind them.

Catelyn spent the next entire minute wiping herself clean by scooping the white liquid up with her fingers and then licked and sucked them clean, savouring the surprisingly tasty cum. As she cleaned up the last strand across her neck and breast she continued counting his spurts in her mind, and counting the ones that had landed in her mouth he had shoot an impressively thick load of eight white ropes, three in her mouth, one below her face and the other four across her face. 

Her face still had a few small lines of cum still on it and there was some she’d accidentally rubbed into her skin and would now be real pain to try and get off completely. Catelyn finally looked up and found Jon laid out on his back on the bed, his panting breaths the only sounds he made.

She gave a soft smile as she gathered her skirts and, thinking he was out for the night, got back up and made her way to a small mirror above a dresser that sat against the same wall that the bed’s headboard was against slightly behind her and to the right.

When she looked at her reflection she found her hair a complete mess, her face somewhat shiny from cum and the mix of her saliva, throat slime and Jon’s precum from when she’d taken him in her throat and mouth. Her dress was rumpled and sloppily hung around her upper body.

Catelyn was so distracted that she didn’t notice the arms closing around her until she felt her back being drawn up against a hard chest and a pair of arms hugged her right below her breasts. 

“I would have guessed you’d be out after your first time with a woman, but I should have known better when it comes to you Starks.” She said and felt Jon nod against the back of her neck as he buried his face in her hair for a moment, she also felt his cock hard again press between her arse cheeks through her skirt and with how absolutely covered in fluids it had been he was definitely leaving a cock shaped wet print on the blue fabric.

Then she almost shrieked as he quickly spun her around and flung her over his shoulder, instinctively slapping her hands against his back. Then the air was knocked out of her when she was thrown on her back on the bed.

Jon let his body fall over her own so his face hovered over her own, their breaths mingling in the air between them. Then he leaned down and captured her wet lips in a deep kiss, but Catelyn wasn’t allowed to try and recreate the kiss from before with their tongues as Jon quickly broke it and began sliding her body until he rested on his knees on the floor like she had before but while his legs had been planted on the floor her own barely hung over the edge of the bed.

Catelyn was bewildered as to what he was doing when suddenly his hands roughly gripped her hips and pulled her closer to the bed’s side. Still confused she raised her head from where she laid to look at him and was just about to ask him what exactly he was doing when she saw his head duck under skirts and she felt his hot breath against her smallclothes and gasped.

***

Jon didn’t exactly know what he was doing but he knew he wanted to make Catelyn feel like she’d made him feel, so he copied her own actions and put them in reversed positions except for the fact that she was laying down instead of sitting. 

He ducked his head under her skirts and breathed in the heady smell of her arousal that hung thickly in the air under the skirt. He laid eyes on her smallclothes and saw a spot darker than the rest at the center. Then he determinedly hooked his hands in the sides of her smallclothes and began sliding them down her long pale legs, which she helpfully brought closer together as he took them off.

Jon had to back up slightly so he could draw the article of clothing over both her legs and when he did he carelessly deposited on the floor next to him.

With nothing in his way this time he turned back to Catelyn and impatiently flipped her skirt up and bunched it up around her waist. He heard a gasp as his prize was exposed to the naked air.

Jon placed his hand on her knees and pushed gently to make her spread them which she did and then her legs were held up in the air. He moved right up in between her soft thighs and hooked his arms around them to drag Catelyn even closer to him, this also left the weight of holding her legs in the air to him allowing her to focus on the feeling of his hot breath against her naked core.

Jon took in the sight of Catelyn’s cunt with hungry eyes, her pink folds were slightly parted and glistened because of her wetness in the light. The skin around her entrance was smooth and hairless except for a small patch above it of red hairs slightly darker then the kind on her head. He deeply inhaled her scent as he slowly brought his head closer to her.

He only hesitated for a split second before sticking out his tongue and giving it one long lick from bottom to top. He heard Catelyn moan which spurred him on even more and started licking it the same way again and again.

Jon gave one last lick before swirling his tongue around the little nub at the top of her folds which he had noticed made her moan and groan especially loud. When he began gently licking it and around it he suddenly felt hands reach down and grab a hold of his dark curls. Her arousal coated his tongue and he found that he quite enjoyed the strange taste of her.

He felt her hands scrape on his scalp as he turned his attention to lower. He carefully slid his tongue inside her tight walls and then buried himself in her folds as he began tonguefucking her. His jaw worked hard as he also applied some suction around her pink flesh which prompted a strong reaction from Catelyn, her legs wrapped around his head and together with her hands in his hair ground herself against his face. 

Jon’s nose was buried in the patch of red hair as he feasted on the woman who was almost jumping his face now. He squeezed her soft thighs as he felt her press against him even harder and suddenly let out a strangled yell. Her walls tightened around his tongue and he felt her girlcum gush around his face and coat his mouth, chin and a bit of his cheeks in a shiny layer. 

Her legs went limp and only his hold on them kept them up, her hands loosened and withdrew from his hair and Jon finally came up for air. He gasped as he gulped down air.

His face felt flushed and his erection was leaking in his naked lap. Suddenly her legs removed themselves from his grip as they spread even wider and he felt hands grab onto the collar of his shirt and pull him up.

He clumsily got back on his feet and was immediately pulled down onto Catelyn. She smashed their lips together and seemed to have no problem tasting herself.

Then she broke their kiss and rolled them over so that she ended up hovering over him.

***

“You’re not done yet Snow.” Catelyn nearly growled at the man young enough to be her son as she began sliding her hand under his shirt, feeling his hard body. Then she grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it straight off of him.

She admired the pale chest and abdomen of her partner for a moment before leaning down for a quick peck on his lips and began crawling over his body, Jon showing no sign of stopping her.

When her skirt was covering his head and she felt his hot breath between her thighs again she stopped me, and slowly she sat back on her knees on either side of his head.

The feeling of his tongue licking her again was all the permission she needed before she lowered herself fully onto his face. 

Catelyn didn’t even try and stop the moans she made as she slowly began moving her hips on his face, and though she couldn’t see through her skirt she could picture his face flushing as she rode him.

This was mostly new to her but she definitely wouldn’t let this be a one time thing. Jon Snow ate her out with eagerness as his arms circled her thighs again. 

She didn’t know how long she rode his face for but when she finally came again it was with a clenched fist between her teeth to muffle the scream of pleasure she almost let out. Jon’s face was undoubtedly even more covered in her release now and she was proven right when she slowly got off him and fell over on her arse at his side.

But as they both laid gasping she noticed the still hard cock he sported. She slowly began pulling at her dress and undoing all its laces.

Then Catelyn sat up on the bed and drew it over her head before throwing it over one of the bed poles. 

***

Jon’s eyes were shut as he desperately caught his breath. His face was sticky and wet while his cock was so hard it was almost painful.

Then he heard the rustling of cloth from his side and then the sound of a boot hitting the floor. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a naked Catelyn Stark undoing her last boot and throwing to the floor.

His eyes widened as he took in her form.

Her teats were the most eye drawing part of her body, the nipples were a dark pink and were obviously hard, her tits only sagged slightly on her chest and the sight of the massive pair made Jon’s mouth water. Her waist was small compared to the rest of her while her stomach had only a slight helping of fat that was to be expected of the body of a mother, to Jon it only added to the appeal of her. Next her hips were as wide as seen through the skirt and her thighs would probably look ridiculous on any woman with smaller ones.

But the real treat of her lower half was revealed as she gave him a sultry look before turning over to lay on her side, the fact she wished to show off herself clear.

Her arse was soft and supple, it jiggled from the movement of her turning over in the most delicious way. He had barely taken it in when Catelyn turned over completely on her stomach and shook her bottom while giving him a look.

Jon saw her demand quickly and eagerly got back off the bed and stood in front of it facing the woman facing away from him. He crawled on top of her until he laid his cock on the valley between her cheeks, he sat up straight with his legs spread around her. He grabbed the base of his cock and with a deep breath dragged in down her arse to the slight gap between her thighs. 

There he rubbed his cock head up and down her wet cunt before letting go of himself and slowly sinking into her wet hole. He gasped as he felt the embrace of a woman’s inner walls around him for the first time in his life.

When he got as much of himself in her he slowly pulled out until only his head remained around her stretched folds before plunging back into her. They both gasped and groaned as Jon began finding his pace until he was rhythmically spearing himself in her cunt and making her fat arse jiggle with his thrusts. His hands groped and fondled the soft arse while he fucked Catelyn.

Soon he felt a familiar feeling building in his lower abdomen and not wanting it to be over yet he pulled out entirely and back off onto the floor again.

***

Catelyn wasn’t surprised when Jon suddenly pulled out, it was obvious the young man wanted to prolong this.

She put her hands against the mattress and raised herself up, then she crawled over the top of the bed and lay on her side with her elbow resting on one of the pillows.

She raised a hand silently beckoned Jon to join her which he eagerly did, his cock shiny with her juices. 

When he got closer to her she laid onto her back and spread legs wide, revealing her dripping cunt. Jon kneeled between her legs and looked into her, and after she gave him a small smile he took his cock and guided it to her wet entrance.

She closed her eyes as the pleasant feeling of his large cock entering made her clench around him. When he got half of himself inside she reached out and pulled him down on her, his length slamming balls deep into her.

She groaned as Jon gasped and rested his head on her shoulder, their chest pressed against each other. Then Jon slowly began thrusting in and out of her and raised himself to look into her eyes but his real goal soon became clear when he slightly hunched over and sank his head to her breasts.

Catelyn moaned when she felt his lips close around one of her nipples and his tongue flick it while he sucked around it and groped her other tit. She felt heavenly as Jon alternated between her breasts and with slow powerful thrusts fucked her into the mattress.

This went on for an eternity before Catelyn felt her third orgasm of the night approach and she gasped breathlessly as her cunt clamped down around the thick intruder currently molding her insides to its shape.

As she tightened she felt Jon come down with one last thrust that made the bed shake. His balls rested against her arse as they tightened up before he let out a load that felt double as big as his first. She wrung her hands in his hair as he groaned into her cleavage as they both came hard.

Catelyn felt Jon stuff her full with his seed and a second orgasm slammed into her just as the first started to fade. She gasped and held Jon between her teats as she used her legs to keep him inside her while he emptied himself.

Then simultaneously they both went limp, laying intertwined in each other and gasping. 

Sleep claimed them both with Jon still buried deep inside her cunt and acting as a plug to keep his seed from spilling out.

The candles burned out just as Catelyn fell asleep hugging Jon into her chest and locking hips from pulling out.

***Time Skip***

Jon laid back into the soft pillow as Catelyn rubbed her tits up and down his hard cock.

They’d pulled an all-nighter again and were currently milking out Jon’s first load of the morning. The result of their previous activities was plain to see from the drying seed that coated Catelyn’s inner thighs to the she-cum coating Jon’s lower face.

After the war ended the North seceded but the Riverlands rejoined the Seven Kingdoms under the rule of Stannis Baratheon. Catelyn had spent the following year caring and simply spending time with her children but it soon became apparent they had grown into their own people and no longer needed their mother’s coddling.

So Catelyn Stark had retired to a small hold near Winterfell and under the premise of being her sworn sword Jon had followed.

They didn’t need to manage vast lands or the troubles of minor lords so they mostly spent their days doing whatever suited them, it was just coincidence that laying around in bed fucking was what suited them most days. 

Jon groaned as he shot his seed in Catelyn’s cleavage and up on her neck. She only smiled and crawled up his body until he bumped against her cunt that was still leaking his cum and she sat down on him, then proceeded to ride him to completion two more times that morning.

What they had was strange, yes, but neither would trade it for any other life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
